


Captured Love

by twelvenineteen



Series: Perfectly Imperfect Us [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: A little?, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Kinda?, father/son relationship, nothing more than that, there's side jeon jungkook at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: Bambam borrows a camera and all he took was photographs of his father.





	

“No no. You're supposed to out your hand below the lens so you can support it and your other hand on the body of the camera.”

 

Bambam pouted and does what he was told. Jungkook was right. It does feel easier to hold and Bambam felt stupid not knowing how to hold a simple camera. He brought the camera viewfinder to his eye and tried snapping some photos.

 

“Why is it so blur?” Bambam asked innocently. He moved the camera away from his face when Jungkook didn't answer. Jungkook was looking at him in disbelief.

 

“You mean you _really_ have not tried taking photos with a DSLR before?” Jungkook asked. There's no venom in his words even though if being said to others, they might think he's mocking them. But Bambam knows better. And Jungkook is just sometimes too privileged that he genuinely does not know some people are not as rich.

 

“I've taken photos! But the cameras are all focused. Is yours defected?”

 

“Yah! All of that are auto focus cameras dude. This is a DSLR. You can control the focus. There's auto focus but why do you want to use a DSLR if you want to use the auto functions right?” Jungkook jumped down from his table and walked over to Bambam. 

 

Initially Bambam was fascinated over his camera so he let the other use for awhile. But now that he realised Bambam doesn't even know how to operate it, he thought all the basics he can.

 

After trying out some shots around the school, Bambam looked at the camera in his hands. “Jungkook-ah. Can I borrow your camera? Just for a short while.”

 

“As in bring it back home?” Bambam nodded.

 

“Um when do you need it? Coz I have to use it during the weekends for my assignments,” Jungkook said. Right. Bambam had forgotten that Jungkook is in the photography club. Obviously he would need it.

 

Jungkook saw that Bambam’s face drop slightly so he quickly thought of an alternative. “Do you need a camera or specifically this camera? Coz if you don't mind, I have older models at home. You can use them.”

 

“Really??” Bambam's eyes widened.

 

Jungkook smiled wide. “Yeah! All of them have the same basics I taught you just now. I can bring it on Friday and you can return it to me the following week. No rush.”

 

 

 

That Saturday Bambam woke up earlier than usual. He went to his father’s bedroom with Jungkook’s camera in his hands. Jungkook had given him a smaller much lighter one but for Bambam it still takes photos as beautiful as the DSLR. Jungkook could write an essay of how it's not the same at all when he heard what Bambam had said.

 

Bambam made sure to creep up to the bed silently so as to not wake him up. Bambam is so light that even when he climbed up the bed, it didn't move much. He put his feet on both sides of Jaebum's leg and aimed his camera downwards. He clicked the shutter and looked at the LED screen. He smiled. Bambam kneeled on the bed to take a closer photo and Jaebum stirred slightly in his sleep when he pressed the shutter button.

 

Jaebum furrowed his eyebrows hearing the soft noises that’s not loud enough to wake him up but enough to annoy him. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room in the morning. He saw Bambam sitting at the edge of his bed, tilting at a weird position, holding a camera infront of his face.

 

“What are you doing, Bam..” he mumbled, closing his eyes again knowing it’s just his son.

 

Bambam giggled short. “You’re awake.”

 

“Yes I am. And who’s fault is that?” Jaebum peeked open one eye to see Bambam closing his mouth with one hand as if he’s been caught red handed.

 

“Sowieee~” he apologised with much needed aegyo. Jaebum sighed and adjusted his body a little to that he’s facing Bambam properly. 

 

“What you got there?” Jaebum asked. 

 

“A camera!” Bambam hold it up excitedly. Jaebum smiled at his innocence. 

 

“Who’s is it?”

 

“Jungkookie. He lend it to me for the weekend,” Bambam said, half of his attention already going back to scrolling something in the camera. Jaebum coughed a little and that’s enough for Bambam to snap his mind fully back to Jaebum.

 

“Do you want some water?” Bambam asked, already getting up of the bed. Jaebum shook his head and smiled weakly. He reached out a little and Bambam went to him, letting Jaebum take his hand. He sat down on the bed.

 

“I’m fine,” Jaebum coughed. “Can I see your photos?”

 

Bambam still look slightly worried but nodded and took his camera. Bambam casually scoots his slim body beside Jaebum, lying down infront of him so his back is resting against Jaebum’s chest. Even though Bambam is almost ending highschool, he still acts like a baby with Jaebum, always wanting to be pampered whenever he can. Jaebum chuckled softly and rests his chin on top of Bambam’s head.

 

Bambam opened the grid of photos and showed Jaebum one by one. He has some photos of the window overlooking the skies and sun or random photos of his messy bedroom, but most of the photos are of Jaebum even though most of it are similar. He took several shots of when Jaebum was in the kitchen the previous night, when Jaebum was resting in the living room, and when Jaebum was sleeping just this morning.

 

“Why are there so many photos of me?” Jaebum laughed.

 

Bambam stayed quiet for awhile, staring at one of Jaebum’s photos but eventually he answered. “Just because.”

 

Both of them were silent for awhile, with only the little beeps from the camera when Bambam is scrolling to the next photo.

 

“Do you want to take a photo? Just the two of us?” Jaebum asked.

 

“Like a selca?” Bambam asked, looking over his shoulder while trying to look at Jaebum’s face. Jaebum nodded. 

 

“Let’s!” Bambam beamed. There was no front camera view so he had to just guess if the photois alright before pressing the shutter.

 

It turned out just fine and Jaebum ruffled Bambam’s hair a little before leaving a kiss on it. “I love you so much.”

 

Bambam was staring at the photo when he felt his lips quivering. He bite down his lower lip and took deep shaky breaths. 

 

“And I’m sorry.”

 

It made Bambam turn quickly and bury his face on Jaebum’s chest, hugging him tightly. “Don’t say anything else. I don’t want to hear it.”

 

His voice shook, that’s clear even though muffled through Jaebum’s t-shirt. Jaebum closed his eyes and hugged him, stroking his back gently.

 

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I have no one else. Appa _please_ ,” Bambam begged.

 

“I will stay for as long as I can. But like Jinyoung appa, I’ll be gone one day. I know you can take care of yourself Bammie. You’re going to go to a good college, meet new friends and be a successful person. Don’t worry okay? We will always be in your heart,” Jaebum said softly.

 

Jaebum blames himself for adopting Bambam. He should have seen it coming. His previous life was bad before he met Jinyoung. And when he met and marries Jinyoung, it got better. But his previous mistakes didn’t leave him alone. Jinyoung got infected and he was taken away from them first. And now Jaebum’s health starts deteriorating despite the countless amount of medication he took, trying to stay alive just for Bambam. But he knows it will end soon and Bambam will be left alone. It’s not fair. Bambam shouldn’t have to go through this misery. 

 

They shouldn’t have adopted Bambam. It’s not fair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/Classic_Young_B/status/803532303615963136
> 
> And anyway I know not many people read Bbam but yeah I love them both so I usually just write for myself :P


End file.
